From Sora to Tai
by Haruka Piro Tenou
Summary: Izzy: I'm pretty depressed. I had an accident and now I can't walk. I wanted to reflex in Tai what happened to me, so I guess I do feel better. I hope you like it.


  
  
  
From Sora to Tai.  
  
  
"You see, a couple of years ago, I had a friend. I was only 11 years old, and a lonely child." Sora started to talk while Imade lunch. I had asked how had she been before I knew her. We had been friends for a couple of years, since we both started at the Tokyo Diary. "His name was Tai Kamiya. I met him when I was 5 years old, and then our friendship went stronger at a camp when we met several other kids. We all became friends, and there was not day we would not make plans."  
Several years before.  
  
"Hey, Sora! Come with me and Tai!" Yelled 5 years old Matt to same age Sora, go was watching them from the window. "We're going to the park!"  
"Okasan, may I go?" Sora asked.   
"With your boyfriends, Sora? Ok, but don't take to long." Mrs. Takenouchi smiled. She knew what reaction would Sora have. "They're not my boyfriends, okasan!" Sora blushed deep crimson.  
"Yeah, they're not."  
"Okasan!"  
Mrs. Takenouchi smiled. "Ok, ok, they're not!" She kissed Sora in the cheek. "Have fun, dear. And give greetings to Tai and Matt."  
"I will, okasan."  
  
"Why did you took so long, So-chan?" Tai asked, as he smiled to Sora.  
"I had a little fight with my mom."  
"You know it is bad to fight with your mom." Matt said.  
"It wasn't serious." Sora refused to say what the dialoge had been about.  
"Hope so. Look at this, So-chan! My dad gave it to me!" Tai proudly presented to them his new soccer ball.  
"Hey, it's neat!" Sora said to him.  
"Yeah..." Matt said.  
"What happens to you, Matt? You're ussually more cheerfull." Tai leaded them to the ice cream post.  
"Okasan and obasan are having fights. They say they only argue, but I think it's because Tk and me. Tk's only a baby, and he cries too much. And I think I annoy them." Matt put his hands in his pockets.  
"Awww, Matt, why didn't you told us before?" Sora said. "They are your parents. They love both of you."  
"That's pretty nice, Sora." Tai remarked.  
"My mom told it to me." Sora giggled.  
"Thanks, Sora. Let go and play soccer!" Matt said cheerfully.  
  
  
We entered school. Then high school and puberty. Matt Ishida was only my friend, but I had deeper feelings for Tai. The three of us grew out to be the best of friends. I knew that both Matt and Tai liked me. But I didn't knew how to say it to Matt.  
"Look, Matt..."  
"But, Sora! I really love you, Sora!"  
"Matt..." Sora inhaled deeply. "I care for you. You're one of my best friends, ever, you hear me? Ever! But I don't like you! You know I..."  
It was only a crush he had with me. He outgrew that, and we stayed the best of friends. We're still. He knew I liked Tai, and supported me in hard moments.  
We had followed Tai into the same park we had met for the first time. But, now into a dark part we had never seen. And Matt knew what was going on.  
"You... you know?" Sora asked. Matt just grinned goofily. "It was all a plan Tai made up for... you will know. But from here, I cannot help you to say it to him, So-chan. I will stay here."  
"What?! But... I... Matt, please! I can't say it to him!"  
"You're supposed to have the crest of Love, Sora. Why don't you think with your heart instead of with the brain?"  
Sora was silent a moment, until Matt hugged her. "You go, girl. And when you come back, I want to see you hugged perfectly to Tai, understood?"  
And we came back that way. We were boyfriend and girlfriend until he proposed to me, that... that... noon.  
It was a rainy afternoon, and they had just go over to the movies. Still, they had not seen very much of the movie.   
"Tai, you had been weird all day long. What's with you? Is it that Kari is going out with Tk?"  
"Not that. But... Sora, how long have we known each other?"  
"For about 14 years, Tai-chan. All of them wonderful." Geez, Sora was very corny that noon!  
"And how long have we've been boyfriends?"  
"Six years. Why?"  
Tai took Sora's hands carefully, with all the tenderness he had in himself now. "14 years, my dear, for me is a record, and a dare to continue. I have known everyone of your family, and you of mine. You helped me to go on when obasan died. You helped me to keep the friendship with the other Digidesteds. You kept Matt and me together as two friends and not as two rivals. But one dare I have not acomplished is to keep you and me together forever."  
"Wha...?  
"Aha."  
"Seriously, Tai?"  
"Sora... would you make this idiot happy?"  
That night, I lost my virginity. And gained something else.   
"Doctor, this can't be!"  
Tai and I were going to have a baby. We were going to marry, and to live happily ever after. But after we got married and Kiori was born, tragedy came to collect and it's price was too high.  
"Tai, please, don't leave me! Your daughter has just been born! You are going to have a wonderfull live with us. But don't leave me!"  
Tai was asleep peacefully in a hospital bed, with an oxygen mask over his mouth. Trying to get early home from his work in the School as Phys. Ed. teacher, an idiot crashed badly into him. She had been crying into his lap all day. She thought he was not going to make it, to survive and live with them.  
  
Back to the present.  
  
"It's a pretty sad story, Sora."  
"Yes, I know. But I wanted to tell it to someone. And I really like to speak with you." Sora said. I blushed deeply and thanked.  
"You're a good friend, Sora. It's always good to talk to you."  
Suddenly Kiori came to us. "Hi, uncle Izzy!"  
"Hi, Kiori. How have you been doing?"  
"Fine, thank you, uncle!" That child was very active. Like her mom at her age. Suddenly, the ring sounded. "Obasan!" Kiori shouted.  
"Yes, Kiori, obasan. He's here."  
In a wheelchair, of course. Tai had lost the capability of feeling his legs, but he hadn't died. Sora had been with him day and night, just to stay with him. Now, Tai gave Phys. Ed. for the Tokyo Institute of Invalid Children. Besides, his legs weren't looking as bad as they would have, and he had a good physical shape.  
"Hey, Izzy-kun. Long time, no see, kid. How are you?"  
"Fine, thanks, Tai-kun. But anyway, I have to go. I will see you more often now. Bye. Bye, Sora-chan. Bye, Kiori."  
I left, leaving that loving family alone.  
  
  
"There. Kiori is asleep now." Sora said, looking down to her daughter's bed. Tai wheeled himself close to her, and grabbed her hand.  
"Kamisama, I love you, So-chan. I don't know how can you stand me."  
"Easy. You are good in bed, even when your legs don't work."  
In mock anger, Tai responded. "Is that all? Only because I'm good in bed?"  
"No. I stand you, because I love you and I love the way you are."  
"I love you too, So-chan. I love you too."  
  
Finito.  
Hope you liked it.  



End file.
